Relatively cool air is supplied to components of a gas turbine engine so as to regulate the temperature of these components and to maintain an optimum operation of the engine. For example, it is known to provide relatively cool air for cooling the turbine cases which enclose the turbine stages of the gas turbine engine.
One of the disadvantages associated with conventional techniques for cooling the turbine cases is that the pipe carrying the lower-pressure cool air often requires a relatively large pipe diameter, a relatively large valve size, and a relatively long routing with multiple bends. These bends may create perturbations in the main gas path flow. Another disadvantage associated with conventional techniques is that flow control measures need to be implemented because the source of the cool air remains pressurized, and the cool air may thus be supplied inadvertently in case of leakage.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved cooling system.